The objectives of the Columbia University Education and Information Core are to provide training to physicians, facilitate recruitment and retention of research participants, and develop outreach programs to promote ADRC activities. To accomplish this, we will continue designing and implementing seminars, presentations, publications, and CME courses to familiarize clinicians with standard of care and research trends in the diagnosis, treatment, and management of dementia. We will continue the rigorous evaluation of our programs to ensure that they meet the educational objectives and goals. Over the next 5 years, the Education Core will develop a comprehensive education program for physicians-in-training. We have already piloted this program for first-year neurology residents and the program will be expanded into a mini-fellowship to include residents and fellows from other disciplines of medicine. The new cohort to be enrolled by the Clinical Core requires creating an educational program designed to overcome barriers to minority recruitment into clinical research and autopsy programs. This new cohort of community dwelling participants, receiving home care from the Isabella Geriatric Center in Northern Manhattan, are predominantly Hispanic or African American. Culturally sensitive information, presentations and materials will be created to address the attitudes and obstacles to participating in clinical trials and obtaining permission for autopsy. Methods of evaluating the effectiveness of these programs will be developed with the assistance of the Center for Curriculum Evaluation and Faculty Support at Columbia University. The Education Core will continue our service specific activities of providing education to caregivers and the lay public about disease treatment and research opportunities. Another service specific aim is to facilitate recruitment into the genetics initiative by designing educational programs targeted to minorities.